ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Azriath
"I'll be watching over you..." - Azriath to Raven on their first meeting. :"There was one and only of who can attain the strength of both sides and have only the slightest of eithers weakness..." - description of Azriath in the Memoirs of Jacintus. Biography and Story A New Face Azriath, a name barely mentioned in the present realm of man. He was given many titles; "The Shadow", "The Unseen", "Blood of the Hero King" and many more. One of his titles, the "Blood of the Hero King" was from the suggestion that he was the brother of Gilgamesh; the others, from the very fact that only the Immortals that this world held were the only ones to ever lay eyes on his face,till he meets a sorceress by the name of Raven. One of the Immortals, was Immortus. Azriath was once considered by the Highest Council as an "abomination". Matched evenly only by Gabriel himself, he was feared by most of them. As a consequence he was banished never to return to his home. He was sent down to Earth, to suffer all the sufferings that our world has to offer. An eternity of punishment, yet he was not shaken. He stood firm. He witnessed the bloody battles of Greece and Rome, set eyes upon the horrors of the World Wars, but between those two timespans, little was known of his activities; some say he meditated in a cave in Asia after fleeing from Europe. He was awoken by the attack of the Germans there. He fled as far as the Philippines, and into America. He met the Teen Titans in Colorado, the Titans were on a mission when they stumble upon Azriath. The Titans were fighting some sort of ancient beast, in the form of a scorpion 60 ft. tall. In the midst of battle, Azriath's car was destroyed, which made him very pissed. While approaching the monster Robin tried to stop him but gets hit by the monster instead. Still Azriath marched forward, then, out of no-where the scorpions tail struck down towards him. Raven, the closest to the scene raced to him. When the smoke cleared, he wasn't there, he was on top of the monster. He bent down and stared eye-to-eye with the beast. After saying the words "Behold...your judgement!" the creature was obliderated, removed from existence as it were. He went on, on his way, ignoring what the Titans has to say. Upon making eye contact with Raven he paused and spoke to her telepathically, "I'll be watching you." and went on his way afterwards. Raven then tells her friends that she thinks that she has seen him before. After a few moments she remembers a book, "The Memoirs of Jacintus". ''She then shows them some members of the Candlelights or the White Wings, such as Chrxion, Cervantes, Rexion, Arturios, Maverick and then Azriath with their wings. Raven then suggested that they met Azriath which was true, but then Cyborg found out that half of the book was missing. Unable to solve their suspiscion, Robin then told everyone to have their rest. That night, was the first night he appeared on her window during a thunderstorm. He has then appeared in Raven's window several times, and has even entered her mind. On one of her meditations, he slipped into her mind; there and then, they talked and Azriath began telling his story to Raven in some unknown realm.He explains it to her as a form of mind unison, and that the only way they can talk to one another and walk freely across the realm was to trust each other. They must trust each other so as that one can enter either mind and for so communicate. There, he revealed his whole life; from the exile, to the meditation. He told her of his life, how he and his best comrade, ''Arturios, with the blessing of his brother Gilgamesh, formed the The Five Pillars.'' '''Consisting of 5 rogue angel knights; Rexion,who quit the Order and gave up his wings, Cervantes, an archangel, who aslo gave up his wings for a reason he kept from his teammates, Crxion(''Kra-yon), who gave up his wings to bring back to life; Azriath, branded as the "Wing-Stripped Angel" the one banished for a reason he doesn't even know; and Arturios, who gave up his wings to be with a mortal woman. They became the Endless Wanderers after Maverick joined them. He became a Teen Titan when he saved the tower from Magnus, a legendary giant of the ancient world, after nearly losing everything, he found hope in the Titans. After regaining his strength, he vowed to serve the Titans alongside Raven. He seems to have developed some sort of connection to the girl, when Kid Flash and him met up in a mission, he was asked why he joined the Titans and telepathically told him that Raven was most of the reason of his becoming Titan, the other was because he has finally found a purpose; he said he has finally felt complete. Relations Beast Boy His relations as of all Titans is relatively good specially to Raven, but Beastboy seems to be a bit disturbed having another "weird" member to the team. He naggs him as creepy because of 3 said reasons; "The guy does not sleep, he doesn't even eat and he stays in Ravens room most of the time..." But they began to have a close relationship when Beastboy accidentally, again, entered someones mind. He saw all the hardships he had to experience and learns to like the guy, and they have a common interest in tofu! Robin and Starfire He was a mentor to these two as he taught Robin one of the most advanced form of martial arts. He also tried to teach Starfire to throw her bolts in a curve but found out that the move he suggested to her made her the world's greatest pitcher. Besides that, being with him gives the two private time with each other. One time when Robin suddenly interrupted their training, Azriath made an excuse to get more shurikens to leave the two to themselves and watched them from the tower. Cyborg The two are very much like brothers, especially in the kitchen. Another one of their bonding moments is that Azriath becomes the answering machine everytime Cyborg doesn't know what it is and where the heck it came from. Like with their fight against Ventum, the wind Titan. Cyborg asked what it is then Raven answered him that it was a tornado the Azriath reacted that it was not an ordinary tornado, that it was alive and it had a heart. Raven The two had some sort of family relationship. When Raven started taking him in as a father-figure to her they connected. All those times when he taught her magick outside her realm and she succeeds, all the times he addressed her as "child" ''or ''"young one", the way she looked at him changed, specially on their first real conversation where he reveals (almost) his whole life to her in detail. Another is when he tried to teach how to control her powers and all the advices he had given her. All of his hard work paid of in their fight against Balrog ''the firespawn. Where Raven was seriously injured and unknown to him, the Highest recognized this act of compassion and gave back his wings which he lost when he used it to bring Raven back to life and called him ''"dad". ''She addressed him as such eversince. Arturios-Titans He doesn't do much but 5 things in the tower; #Work-Out #Train #Eat Azriath's cooking #Meditate #Shuts up Beast Boy(this kinda makes him lucky if he forgets it) Enemy Azriath met only one prominent being here on our plane; Bartholomeu. Revered as a hero during his time, he was respected, he was looked up on like a king, till one day he killed someone and got addicted to the feeling, thus, giving him the title, The Sadist. Bartholomeu came across Azriath during the time of the samurais, Bartholomeu then weilded the Cursed Dark Blade. He has only but 3 capabilities but enough to even threaten the lives of nearly millions. First, he is a very powerful warlock, trained by the witches of old, he matches Raven with mere mind alone. Second, his skills with the blade was only matched by Azriath himself. And finally, he has the ability to exactly determine his opponent's exact powers, thus allowing him to respond according to their weaknesses. Appearance Azriath has white hair, reaching his shoulders. He wears a white mantle weaved from Mithril fibers. He wears black gloves, black shoes and wears white jeans. Both his mantle and his pants have dangling ornaments and he has a long peircing from his ear to his shirt. He is as tall as Cyborg but as thin as Robin.his eyes are as black as the abyss of the darkness. In Wing's Wars, he has long slender black hair. He was still a few hundred years old in that war. He wore priests robes and his eyes were still black. Personality Azriath is very much like Raven, if not, a male version of Raven who wears white. His power to create and manipulate different kinds of flames is relative to his emotions; for example, sadness and grief produces Conic Flame or the Purple Flame, hatred and anger breeds the Chaos Flame or the Shadow Flame, the feeling of justice and courage produces the Hellfire Flame also known as the Burning Valor and the final Flame produce by love, the Almighty Flame or the White Purge. Weapons '''Ninjatous' - small katanas; he has 2 of them, these were made from some sort of metal rumored to be found only in the heavens. Horizon - a blade crafted and bestowed by his brother Gilgamesh, it was hammered by a legendary World Shaper, a hammer possessed only by Gilgamesh, the Vulcan. The sword can be infused by any power source, or absorb almost everything thrown at it with the excemption psyhic powers and some very specific emissions. The Unifier - a blade that he crafted from the Highest and the darkest pits of Tartarus. The sword can also turn into a spear and a battle helm.Thought to be the unbreakable sword. Though its own weilder, Azriath himself couldn't tap the full potential of the blade. It is the blade he used to slay the demon Gilbathras. Ability Occularis Cruxios(The Eye of The Cursed) - though not technically a weapon rather an ability only that he can utilize through his eyes in which the Souls will strike you 10 folds the damage of the sins you have done and are yet to do. The one used on shall then burn away from existence. It is his most powerful arsenal which he uses very rarely. Powers Azriath's speed, strength and endurance is almost match to that of a Kryptonian at his peak (the reason for such a downgrade is because their not in their plane), his reflexes and senses were assumed to be so keen thet he can never be attacked without him knowing. He can utilize his katana, the Horizon, to slash to the speed of light, he is also a powerful telepath, as he was able to calm down Raven's mind, and has a potential in sorcery. He has total dominion over all the flames; Hellfire, Astral, Conic and others. His skill in the sword was yet to be matched. He has short ranged teleportation. He lacks other necessities like food and water, he feeds from the Azthrals that humans secrete, a form of energy secreted by human emotions. He is presumably an immortal. He also has the power to absorb Mana. Weakness Azriath's weakness is derived from his teammates. In short their pain is his as well, the reason for which is that when he vowed to be a Titan he made a pact with the Teen Titans. The pact was so strong that he feels what they feel; pain, grief, strength, happiness, among others. Another weakness he has are the World Shapers, the blades of the Fallen or an Unfallen like his Horizon. As a matter of fact, the Horizon, which is a World Shaper, can be used against him. Trivia *Azriath never told no one why he was really vanished. He omitted a part of the story he told Raven. He was actually banished ,not only for being too powerful, but for being a half-breed. Born of the angel Geneva and the demon Azenxion, he had what was known as the Tainted Feather. Being raised in the Highest, he possessed the White Wings, when he reached the age of 1300, his wings turned crimson, when he fought Gilbathras and was sentenced to trial and was stripped of his wings. *Azriath was once an White Wing Knight He managed to slay 2 Shadow Wing Knights before his exile, Gilbathras and Darok, they were Fallen brothers. The power he used to defeat Gilbathras, the stronger of the 2, is what led Michael into suspicion, thus revealing his true identity. Then branded abomination and was put to the council and judged to become an Endless Wanderer. *His mother was judged to be mortal and was sent to Earth while his father ran away as a fugitive. Azenxion managed to slay many shadow minions before he was subdued, this act valor to stand against his kind forced an all seeing angel, Zenoth, to aide him and stood for him in trial in which his sentence was lightened. He wings were burned and he was sent to the darkest pits of Tartarus instead of being wiped off from existence. * Azriath can look both ways at the same time. Music * The theme song of the Endless Wanderers (a new team name after Maverick joined the group) when fighting is Buried Myself Alive, the used. * Azriath and Raven's BGM when they talk is 1000 words by Sweetbox. Category:Characters Category:Endless Wanderers Category:Heroes